


Four Walls

by Siancore



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a request from mudarling, over at Tumblr, for wall sex. The group have found a safe-zone and have been allocated housing; Michonne, surprisingly, is not staying with Rick and the children, though Carl wants her to. She goes to bid them goodnight and finds out that Rick wants her to stay as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Walls

It was their fifth night in the Alexandria Safe-Zone and the group had been invited to a welcome party of sorts; it was a dinner where Rick and his group were able to meet some of the other residents. Rick was not particularly in the partying mood because, while they were all allocated housing, he had discovered Michonne had chosen to stay with Sasha and Daryl.  
He was unsure of why this was, seeing as she was always with him and his children out on the road. She and he had already engaged in a sexual relationship, although it was a secret relationship, Rick thought she would want to live with him so that they could continue it at their discretion and leisure. Maybe she had changed her mind about that as well.  
Rick left the dinner early to relieve Daryl from babysitting duties; Daryl was not the socializing type, so spent the evening watching over Carl and Judith. Judith was asleep in her room and Carl was upstairs reading comic books with a flashlight in his; Daryl sat enjoying cigarettes and the homebrew that was in their welcome package when Rick came stumbling slightly through the door.

"Jesus, was it that bad?" he asked when he saw the annoyed look on Rick's face coupled with the effects of whatever it was that Rick had been drinking. Daryl smiled, offering his brother a glass of the hooch. 

They chinked glasses together and Rick took up a seat next to Daryl at the kitchen table.

"Pretty much. Just felt weird." Rick replied.

"What ya mean? Like we can't trust 'em?" Daryl asked.

"Nah, nothin' like that. Just weird that they can throw a party. I had to get outta there. Everyone's half pissed and Monroe's hittin' on all o' the girls." Rick explained, referring to Douglas Monroe who was the leader of the Safe-Zone.

"Yeah, I noticed he was checkin' 'em all out the other day. Wrong move asshole; our girls don't play like that. Shit, Michonne tell him to kindly go fuck off yet?"

"Maybe, I dunno. She will if she doesn't like it; but who fuckin' knows anymore."

"Come on, of course she ain't gonna like it; he's some old-ass dude we don't know and she ain't the most trustin' type; especially with someone starin' at her tits and ass."

All Rick did was grunt. Daryl knew where this was going; Rick pretending not to give a fuck when other men looked at Michonne. Daryl chortled a little, downed the contents that remained in the glass and topped it up again.

"Where's Carl?" asked Rick, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Upstairs readin', and don't go tryin' to change the subject; what's goin' on with you two?" Daryl queried whilst offering Rick more to drink.

"Me and who?" he asked feigning ignorance.

"You and Michonne, fuck ya." Said Daryl.

"What d'ya mean?" Rick offered.

"I mean why ain't she stayin' here with y'all? It's just that I noticed the two o' you been thick as thieves out on the road. I know there's something goin' on between you two. So, what happened?" Daryl asked, now becoming concerned that there was wrong.

Rick sighed loudly and shook his head, clearly perplexed. His head was spinning from a combination of alcohol and thoughts of Michonne.

"How'd you figure out we had somethin' goin' on?" Rick asked, certain they had been inconspicuous in their meetings.

Daryl laughed. "Actually, I wasn't sure but there it is, you just confirmed it for me!"

"Asshole! Don't tell her I told you." Rick said quickly as they swallowed their drinks and topped them again.

"I don't know. I thought she'd wanna stay, ya know, 'cause of the kids,” he said as Daryl snorted at his insistence that the woman in question only cared for Rick's children and not Rick himself.

"Did you even ask her?" Queried Daryl.  
"No, but I just assumed she'd…"

"Well there's the problem right there," Daryl cut in. "How she gonna know if you don't tell her?"  
________________________________________  
Michonne felt slightly tipsy as walked along the sidewalk to where her new home was; something startled her a moment until she saw that it was Daryl making his way back from Rick's place.

"What d'ya call this hour, young lady?" he joked when he spotted her. "I thought you had a curfew?"

Michonne laughed at his humor and enquired as to whether Rick was home or not, to which Daryl replied in the affirmative.

"Oh, I didn't see him leave," she responded.

"Yeah he's over there sulkin' now 'cause he wants you to shack up with him, Carl and Lil' Asskicker."

"Shut up, no he isn't and no he doesn't," Michonne said quickly, thinking Daryl was joking.

"Don't believe me? Go over and ask him," Daryl dared her.  
________________________________________  
Rick checked on a sleeping Carl and Judith and then triple checked the front door before heading back to the kitchen to finish off his nightcap. Suddenly he heard a soft tapping at the door, followed by a female's voice calling his name. It was Michonne and, much to his own annoyance, Rick leapt quickly from where he was seated to let her in. She beamed a small grin at Rick and stepped into the kitchen. He stared at her without saying anything, marvelling at how beautiful she looked in the knee length purple sundress she had found. The vibrant colour accented her delicious skin tone and the soft fabric clung tightly to her toned form. He cleared his throat and then spoke.

"Why didn't you wanna stay here, Michonne?" Rick asked quietly.

Straight to the point, she thought. Okay, he's in that kind of mood.

"I didn't think you wanted me to," came her honest response.

Rick said nothing else as he stepped closer to her and looked straight into her eyes; she was mesmerized by how intense his stare was, coupled with how handsome he looked with a clean-shaven face.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked teasingly but Rick did not offer her a reply; instead he grabbed the back of Michonne's head and captured her mouth with his own. 

The kiss was hurried and messy as their tongues and lips clashed against one another. Her fingers gripped his waist as he walked her backward and forcefully pushed her against the wall; their eyes became ignited by lust before Rick moved to place his mouth at her collarbone. He snaked his hand under her dress and up her thigh until it came to rest at her backside. He squeezed her round bottom tightly and began to nibble the skin at her neck.

Rick could spend all night just kissing her, but he knew Michonne was sometimes an impatient lover. Sometimes, Rick liked to tease her because her lack of patience made her a hungry lover as well. He pushed the thin straps of her dress down her arms until her plump breasts were free; Rick used his tongue in a twirling motion around one nipple and used his hand to knead the other. His actions caused a series of low moans to escape from Michonne as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Rick brought his mouth back to Michonne's and pressed his hips forward against hers; she could feel his arousal set hard against her. She ground her own hips against him and was delighted to hear the low growl that he elicited at the contact. Their back and forth was making Rick the impatient one; all he wanted was to be inside of her.  
Rick broke their kiss and began to undo his buckle and zipper; he freed himself and quickly hoisted Michonne up so that her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms were draped over his shoulders and her back was pressed firmly against the wall. Rick reached his hand between them and found her damp under garment. He roughly pulled Michonne's panties to the side, feeling the material tear slightly; he then gripped his hardness and slid the length of it between her slick lips and into her warm opening.

He did not bother with gentle movements right away, instead he slammed into Michonne with some force, causing her eyes to close and her head to roll back slightly. Rick's frustrations gave way to carnal desire as he withdrew each inch of his throbbing member from her tight wetness and thrust back into her again and again; their heavy breaths silencing the sounds of their moist flesh slapping together with each thrust. Rick let out several deep moans while Michonne whimpered from his relentless pounding; her back hit the wall over and over as Rick drove himself harder and harder into her. She gripped his shoulders tighter and moved her pelvis in time with his frenzied movements.

Michonne's cries became louder as Rick persistently entered and withdrew from her core; striking her sensitive area and causing her walls to clench his hardness. His guttural breaths matched her own high pitched panting; she exhaled his name as he slid in and out faster and harder. Rick's climax was fast approaching and he knew he did not want to leave Michonne behind so he used his thumb to rub her crux until she met her apex; she cried out loudly and gripped Rick tighter as she rode out her orgasm. Rick felt her tightness contracting around his member as he thrust a few more times into her centre. He moaned Michonne's name as his seed filled her; Rick still gripped her legs tight and pressed her against the wall as they both fought to catch their breaths.  
Rick removed his length from inside of Michonne, fixed himself back into his jeans and gently released her legs so that she could stand; that was not so easy as her legs felt weak ad her head was still spinning. He fixed her clothing and her hair and offered her a hazy smile. She leaned against Rick to steady herself and he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her into a hug.

"You okay?" he asked as they both pulled back and captured each other's gaze.

She nodded a yes then ran her hand over his face, taking in every line and detail etched across it.

"Good," he replied, before adding: "And the answer's yes; I do want you to stay with us. I want you to stay with me."

He looked at her in a hopeful manner and waited for her to respond. Michonne tugged at his shirt collar before offering a small grin and speaking.

"Alright, I'll stay. But you do have a bed, don't you? We can't keep doin' it up against the wall," she said playfully.

This caused Rick to chortle and offer Michonne a wide smile.

"Yeah, I got a bed; a shower; there's a sofa; kitchen table; benches; chairs; floor; and four walls. Hell, there's even a shed and swing set out the back. We can do it where ever you want."  
Michonne grinned before kissing Rick slowly and deeply.

"Alright," she offered took his hand in hers and led him towards the staircase.

"Let's go try this bed of yours, I mean, this bed of ours out."


End file.
